uruguayfandomcom_es-20200214-history
1978
1978 (MCMLXXVIII) fue un año normal que comenzó en domingo en el calendario gregoriano. Según el horóscopo chino, 1978 fue Año de Caballo. Acontecimientos Enero * La OMS declara oficialmente la erradicación de la viruela. * 1 de enero: cerca de Bombay (India), el vuelo 855 de Air India, un Boeing 747 de pasajeros se estrella en el océano. Mueren 213 personas. * 4 de enero: en Londres es asesinado Said Hammani, representante de la OLP (Organización para la Liberación de Palestina). * 4 de enero: en la RDA finaliza la investigación que prueba que la empresa estadounidense Lockheed sobornó a los gobiernos de Alemania, Italia, Japón y los Países Bajos. * 4 de enero: Augusto Pinochet gana el plebiscito nacional en Chile. * 10 de enero: en Managua (Nicaragua) la dictadura somocista asesina a Pedro Joaquín Chamorro Cardenal, director y propietario del diario opositor ''La Prensa''. * 15 de enero: se realiza el referéndum en Ecuador. * 18 de enero: la Corte Europea de Derechos Humanos declara al Gobierno del Reino Unido culpable de malos tratos a los prisioneros norirlandeses, aunque no se pueden probar los casos de tortura. * 25 a 27 de enero: en Estados Unidos, una gran tormenta se abate sobre la región del valle de Ohio y de los Grandes Lagos, dejando un saldo de 70 muertos. Febrero * 2 de febrero: en España, el Gobierno rinde homenaje a los republicanos españoles asesinados por los nazis alemanes en el campo de concentración de Mauthausen (Austria). * 4 de febrero: en Nicaragua, el Frente Sandinista de Liberación Nacional anuncian la Revolución Sandinista. Termina la dictadura de Anastasio Somoza. * 5 de febrero: en Costa Rica, Rodrigo Carazo ―candidato de una coalición derechista― vence en las elecciones presidenciales. * 7 de febrero: el FMI concede un crédito de 300 millones de dólares a España. * 7 de febrero: en España, roto el consenso sobre la Constitución. El PSOE abandona la ponencia. * 9 de febrero: en Madrid, la española Carmen Conde entra en la Real Academia Española, convirtiéndose en la primera mujer que forma parte de esta institución. * 10 de febrero: en las aguas del río Paraguay naufraga la lancha Miriam Adela; fallecen 113 personas. * 11 de febrero: en China se levanta la prohibición sobre las obras de Aristóteles, Shakespeare y Charles Dickens. * 12 de febrero: Alfredo Stroessner es reelegido presidente del Paraguay. * 14 de febrero: el líder separatista canario Antonio Cubillo participa en una reunión de la OUA (Organización para la Unidad Africana). * 15 de febrero: en Rodesia (Zimbabue) colonos e indígenas acuerdan crear un parlamento de mayoría negra. * 18 de febrero: en Tabriz (Irán), el ejército ataca a un grupo de manifestantes civiles desarmados. * 19 de febrero: en España se despenaliza el adulterio y el «amancebamiento». * 19 de febrero: en España, un incendio destruye El Pazo de Meirás (la residencia de verano de la familia del exdictador Francisco Franco). 21 de febrero: ciudad de México. Se hallan ruinas pertenecientes a Tenochtitlan en el zócalo capitalino tras excavación de la compañía de luz y fuerza. Por igual fue descubierto un monolito de la diosa lunar Coyolxuauhqui. * 24 de febrero: en Madrid renuncia Enrique Fuentes Quintana, vicepresidente segundo y ministro de Economía. Adolfo Suárez aprovecha esta circunstancia para realizar otros cambios en el Gabinete formado hace un año. * 25 de febrero: en Sa Pereira (Argentina) se registra la segunda mayor tragedia ferroviaria del país: 55 muertos. * 26 de febrero: se realizan las elecciones legislativas en Colombia. Marzo * 3 de marzo: el boxeador español Alfredo Evangelista se proclama campeón de Europa del peso pesado. * 5 de marzo: en Guatemala, Fernando Romeo Lucas García es elegido presidente. * 6 de marzo: en Lawrenceville (Estados Unidos), el asesino serial racista Joseph Paul Franklin intenta asesinar al editor Larry Flynt por haber publicado una foto interracial en la revista porno Hustler. * 7 de marzo: en Argentina, en la localidad cordobesa de Morteros, un tornado F4, deja 6 muertos, más de 200 heridos y destruye el poblado. * 12 de marzo: se realiza la primera vuelta de las elecciones legislativas francesas. * 12 de marzo: en El Salvador se realizan las elecciones legistlativas y municipales. * 16 de marzo: en Francia, el petrolero estadounidense Amoco Cadiz encalla frente a la costa de Bretaña, causando una marea negra. * 17 de marzo: el presidente boliviano Hugo Banzer rompe relaciones diplomáticas con Chile tras fracasar las negociaciones entre ambos países acerca de la mediterraneidad de Bolivia. * 19 de marzo: en Francia se realiza la segunda vuelta de las elecciones legislativas francesas. * 31 de marzo: en Santiago de Chile se inaugura el primer tramo de la Línea 2 del Metro de Santiago desde Los Héroes hasta Franklin. Abril * 2 de abril: en Estados Unidos, la cadena de televisión CBS empieza a transmitir la serie"Dallas". * 5 de abril: en Argel, autoridades españolas realizan un intento de asesinato a Antonio Cubillo. * 7 de abril: en Madrid, Carmen Franco Polo (hija del fallecido dictador Francisco Franco), es retenida en el Aeropuerto de Barajas al serle descubierto un contrabando de monedas de oro, relojes y brillantes que no había declarado, cuando intentaba acceder a un vuelo con destino a Suiza. * 8 de abril: en la ciudad de Formosa (norte de Argentina) inicia sus transmisiones Canal 11 Lapacho. * 22 de abril: en París, el tema A-ba-ni-bi de Izhar Cohen & The Alpha-Beta ganan por Israel la XXIII Edición de Eurovisión. Mayo * 8 de mayo: en Costa Rica, el derechista Rodrigo Carazo se convierte en presidente. * 9 de mayo: en Roma (Italia), Aldo Moro es asesinado por el grupo terrorista Brigadas Rojas, tras pasar varios meses secuestrado. * 16 de mayo: Joaquín Balaguer gana las elecciones dominicanas, pero fueron anuladas por un Golpe de estado militar y es derrocado. * 29 de mayo: en la localidad de Panzós (Guatemala), el ejército ametralla una manifestación pacífica de indígenas maya kekchís (masacre de Panzós), dejando unos. Junio * 1 de junio: Inauguración de la 11.ª edición de la Copa Mundial de Fútbol de 1978 en Argentina. * 4 de junio: en Colombia, Julio César Turbay Ayala es elegido presidente. * 15 de junio: en Roma (Italia) dimite el presidente Giovanni Leone, acusado de fraude fiscal por cobrar sobornos de la empresa estadounidense Lockheed (en el que estuvieron implicados los gobiernos de Alemania Occidental, Japón y los Países Bajos). * 15 de junio: se crea el CARI (Consejo Argentino para las Relaciones Internacionales). * 19 de junio: en 49 periódicos de Estados Unidos se publica la primera historieta de Garfield. * 25 de junio: en Buenos Aires (Argentina) Finaliza el Mundial y el Local Argentina gana por Primera Vez la Copa Mundial de Fútbol al derrotar 3-1 a Holanda. * 26 de junio: se estrella un DC-9 de Air Canada al despegar: mueren a bordo 107 ocupantes. Julio * 1 de julio: en Guatemala, Fernando Romeo Lucas García, asume a la presidencia. * 7 de julio: las islas Salomón se independizan del Imperio británico. * 8 de julio: Sanfermines de 1978, trágicos sucesos donde la policía española entra en la plaza de toros de Pamplona, iniciándose unos incidentes que marcarían la transición en Navarra. * 8 de julio: en Italia, Sandro Pertini asume a la presidencia. * 9 de julio: en Bolivia se celebran elecciones presidenciales. * 11 de julio: en San Carlos de la Rápita (España) sucede el accidente de los Alfaques, con 217 muertos. * 16 de julio: Jaime Roldós gana la primera vuelta de las elecciones en Ecuador. * 21 de julio: en Bolivia, Hugo Banzer es derrocado por un golpe de estado militar. * 25 de julio: en Reino Unido nace Louise Brown la primera bebé probeta. * 25 de julio: en el Cerro Maravilla (Puerto Rico) son asesinados dos jóvenes miembros del movimiento independentista contra la invasión estadounidense. * 26 de julio: en Madrid (España), la policía arresta a doce miembros del GRAPO. * 26 de julio: en La Habana (Cuba) se inaugura la emisora Radio Ciudad de La Habana. Agosto * 6 de agosto: en el palacio de Castel Gandolfo (Italia), a las 21:41 fallece el papa italiano Pablo VI. * 7 de agosto: en Colombia, Julio César Turbay toma posesión como presidente. * 8 de agosto: en Honduras, Juan Alberto Melgar Castro es derrocado por un Golpe de estado militar. * 16 de agosto: en la República Dominicana, Antonio Guzmán asume la presidencia. * 25-26 de agosto: en Roma, tiene lugar el cónclave para elegir un nuevo pontífice tras la muerte del papa Pablo VI. * 26 de agosto: en Roma, el cardenal Albino Luciani es elegido papa con el nombre de Juan Pablo I. * 31 de agosto: en el área de pruebas atómicas de Nevada (a unos 100 km al noroeste de la ciudad de Las Vegas), a las 6:00 (hora local), Estados Unidos detona a 681 m bajo tierra su bomba atómica ''Panir'', de 8 kt. Es la bomba n.º 913 de las 1129 que Estados Unidos detonó entre 1945 y 1992. * En agosto: en Bogotá (Colombia) se inaugura la Torre Colpatria. * The Hollywood Sign es demolido para su continua reconstrucción. Septiembre * 2 de septiembre: * 8 de septiembre: en Teherán (Irán), el ejército dispara contra manifestantes, acabando con la vida de 122 personas e hiriendo a varios millares. * 8 de septiembre: Quito es declarado como primer patrimonio de la humanidad por la UNESCO. * 12 de septiembre: en Alma-Atá (capital de la entonces República Socialista Soviética de Kazajistán) se realiza la Conferencia Internacional de Salud. * 13 de septiembre: a 388 m bajo tierra, en el Área U12n del Sitio de pruebas atómicas de Nevada (a unos 100 km al noroeste de la ciudad de Las Vegas), a las 7:15 (hora local), Estados Unidos detona su bomba atómica n.º 914, ''Diablo Hawk'', de 8 kt. * 17 de septiembre: en Estados Unidos, Israel y Egipto firman los Acuerdos de paz de Camp David. * 28 de septiembre: en Ciudad del Vaticano, el papa Juan Pablo I muere tras solo 33 días de pontificado. Octubre * 1 de octubre: Tuvalu se independiza del Imperio británico. * 9 de octubre: en Valencia se realiza una manifestación por el Estatuto de Autonomía de la Comunidad Valenciana. La quema de la bandera en plaza del Ayuntamiento que supone el nacimiento del blaverismo. * 11 de octubre en Panamá Arístides Royo asume la presidencia. * 15 de octubre en Brasil João Figueiredo es elegido nuevo presidente. * 14-16 de octubre: en Roma, tiene lugar el cónclave para elegir un nuevo pontífice tras la muerte del papa Juan Pablo I. * 16 de octubre: en Roma, el cardenal Karol Wojtyła es elegido papa con el nombre de Juan Pablo II, dando lugar al primer año de los tres papas desde 1605. Es el primer papa polaco y el primero no italiano en 455 años, desde el holandés Adriano VI (1522-1523). * 20 de octubre: en la Ciudad de Guatemala, agentes del Gobierno del general Fernando Romeo Lucas García asesinan en la calle al líder estudiantil Oliverio Castañeda de León (de 23 años). *22 de octubre:en Roma, comienza la pontificación de Juan Pablo II * 23 de octubre: en Tenerife (islas Canarias) se inaugura el nuevo aeropuerto de Tenerife Sur. * 26 de octubre: en Barcelona (Cataluña) se publica el primer ejemplar de El Periódico de Cataluña. * 31 de octubre: en Madrid, las Cortes Españolas aprueban la Constitución. Noviembre * 3 de noviembre: Dominica se independiza del Imperio británico. * 18 de noviembre: en Puerto Caituma (Guyana) miembros de la secta del reverendo Jim Jones asesina al congresista estadounidense Leo Ryan y su comitiva. Horas después, en la cercana Jonestown (‘la aldea de Jones’) se suicidan más de 900 miembros de la secta (entre ellos 200 niños). * 18 de noviembre: en España, la Guardia Civil y el CESID detienen a varios militares que tramaban una intentona golpista denominada Operación Galaxia. Diciembre * 1 de diciembre: en un túnel a 248 metros bajo tierra, en el área U3kn del Sitio de pruebas atómicas de Nevada (a unos 100 km al noroeste de la ciudad de Las Vegas), a las 9:07 (hora local) Estados Unidos detona su bomba atómica Concentration, de 0,6 kt. Es la bomba n.º 920 de las 1129 que Estados Unidos detonó entre 1945 y 1992. * 3 de diciembre: en Venezuela, Luis Herrera Campins es elegido nuevo presidente. * 6 de diciembre: ratificación de la Constitución Española de 1978 por el pueblo español en referéndum. * 8 y 9 de diciembre: se efectúa en Chile la primera Teletón en América Latina. * 9 de diciembre: en Bangkok (Tailandia) comienzan los VIII Juegos Asiáticos. *10 de diciembre: Arno Allan Penzias y Robert Woodrow Wilson recibieron el Premio Nobel por su descubrimiento en 1965 de la radiación de fondo de microondas o CMB * 11 de diciembre: manifestaciones multitudinarias contra el Shah en distintas ciudades de Irán. * 20 de diciembre: en Bangkok (Tailandia) culminan los VIII Juegos Asiáticos. * 22 de diciembre: en Argentina, la sangrienta Dictadura militar inicia la «Operación Soberanía» para invadir Chile (también en poder de una dictadura militar). Nacimientos Enero * 1 de enero: Vidya Balan, actriz india. * 2 de enero: Megumi Toyoguchi, seiyu japonesa. * 4 de enero: Dominik Hrbaty, tenista eslovaco. * 4 de enero: Mai Meneses, cantante española, de la banda Nena Daconte. * 5 de enero: Jay de la Cueva, cantautor mexicano, de la banda Moderatto. * 5 de enero: Franck Montagny, piloto francés de Fórmula 1. * 5 de enero: January Jones, actriz estadounidense. * 7 de enero: Emilio Marcos Palma, niño argentino, la primera persona nacida en la Antártida. * 9 de enero: Gennaro Gattuso, futbolista italiano. * 9 de enero: A.J. McLean, cantante estadounidense, de la banda Backstreet Boys. * 12 de enero: Kim Sa Rang, actriz, modelo y mc surcoreana. * 14 de enero: Kuno Becker, actor mexicano. * 15 de enero: Eddie Cahill, actor estadounidense. * 18 de enero: Thor Hushovd, ciclista noruego. * 26 de enero: Gonzalo Valenzuela, actor chileno. * 28 de enero: Vanessa Villela, actriz mexicana. * 28 de enero: Gianluigi Buffon, futbolista italiano. * 28 de enero: Jamie Carragher, futbolista inglés. Febrero * 2 de febrero: Bárbara Mori, actriz uruguayo-mexicana. * 2 de febrero: Guido Kaczka, actor y conductor argentino. * 2 de febrero: Macarena Gómez, actriz española. * 4 de febrero: Danna García, actriz colombiana. * 7 de febrero: Endy Chávez, beisbolista venezolano. * 7 de febrero: Ashton Kutcher, actor estadounidense. * 7 de febrero: Daniel van Buyten, futbolista belga. * 10 de febrero: Don Omar, cantante puertorriqueño. * 18 de febrero: Laura Caballero, guionista y productora de televisión española. * 20 de febrero: Jay Hernández, actor mexicano-estadounidense. * 23 de febrero: René Pérez Joglar, cantante puertorriqueño. * 25 de febrero: James y Oliver Phelps, actores británicos. * 26 de febrero: Tom Beck, actor y cantante alemán. * 28 de febrero: Mariano Zabaleta, tenista argentino. Marzo * 1 de marzo: Jensen Ackles, actor estadounidense. * 4 de marzo: Betty Monroe, actriz y modelo mexicana. * 9 de marzo: Chema Ruiz, bajista español, de la banda El Canto del Loco. * 11 de marzo: Didier Drogba, futbolista marfileño. * 13 de marzo: Adriana Nieto, actriz mexicana. * 15 de marzo: Noé Hernández, marchista mexicano (f. 2013). * 16 de marzo: Juan Cabandié, político argentino nacido en cautiverio. * 17 de marzo: Pilar Rubio, reportera y presentadora española. * 23 de marzo: Walter Samuel, futbolista argentino. * 23 de marzo: Nicholle Tom, actriz estadounidense. * 24 de marzo: Kaori Mochida, cantante japonés. * 26 de marzo: Guillermo Ramírez, futbolista guatemalteco. * 31 de marzo: Jérôme Rothen, futbolista francés. Abril * 1 de abril: Marian Álvarez, actriz española. * 1 de abril: Anamaria Marinca, actriz rumana. * 3 de abril: Tommy Haas, tenista alemán. * 3 de abril: Karyme Lozano, actriz mexicana. * 9 de abril: Rachel Stevens, cantante, actriz y bailarina británica, de la banda S Club 7. * 12 de abril: Guy Berryman, bajista británico, de la banda Coldplay. * 13 de abril: Carles Puyol, futbolista español. * 15 de abril: Luis Fonsi, cantante y compositor puertorriqueño. * 16 de abril: Igor Tudor, futbolista y entrenador croata. * 19 de abril: James Franco, actor estadounidense. * 19 de abril: Flavio Medina, actor mexicano. * 20 de abril: Manuel Baqueiro, actor español. * 21 de abril: Diana Navarro, cantante española. * 21 de abril: Jukka Nevalainen, baterista finlandés, de la banda Nightwish. * 26 de abril: Stana Katić, actriz canadiense, conocida por su papel en Castle. * 27 de abril: Sebastián Ariel Romero, futbolista argentino. * 29 de abril: Facundo Gómez Brueda, conductor y comediante mexicano. * 29 de abril: Bob Bryan, tenista estadounidense. * 29 de abril: Mike Bryan, tenista estadounidense. * 29 de abril: Tony Armas, Jr., beisbolista venezolano. Mayo * 1 de mayo: James Badge Dale, actor estadounidense. * 3 de mayo: Raúl Navas, futbolista español. * 8 de mayo: Li Xiaoran, actriz china. * 8 de mayo: Josie Maran, modelo estadounidense. * 10 de mayo: Kenan Thompson, actor estadounidense. * 10 de mayo: Antonio Álvarez, beisbolista, cantante y político venezolano. * 15 de mayo: Dwayne De Rosario, futbolista canadiense. * 18 de mayo: Ricardo Carvalho, futbolista portugués. * 21 de mayo: Lisette Morelos, actriz mexicana. * 26 de mayo: Benji Gregory, actor estadounidense. * 25 de mayo: Adam Gontier, cantautor canadiense. * 28 de mayo: Jake Johnson, actor y comediante estadounidense * 30 de mayo: Keinan Abdi Warsame, rapero somalí. Junio * 2 de junio: Dominic Cooper, actor británico. * 2 de junio: Justin Long, actor estadounidense. * 4 de junio: Vanessa Romero, actriz española. * 6 de junio: Andrew Reynolds, skater profesional de nacionalidad estadounidense. * 9 de junio: Matthew Bellamy, cantante, guitarrista y pianista británico, de la banda Muse. * 9 de junio: Miroslav Klose, futbolista alemán. * 10 de junio: DJ Qualls, actor estadounidense. * 10 de junio: Shane West, actor estadounidense. * 11 de junio: Joshua Jackson, actor canadiense. * 15 de junio: Érika Zaba, actriz y cantante mexicana, de la banda OV7 * 16 de junio: Daniel Brühl, actor germano-español. * 18 de junio: Luca Dirisio, cantautor italiano. * 19 de junio: Dirk Nowitzki, jugador alemán de baloncesto. * 19 de junio: Zoe Saldana, actriz estadounidense. * 20 de junio: Frank Lampard, futbolista británico. * 21 de junio: Erica Durance, actriz canadiense. * 22 de junio: Dan Wheldon, piloto de automóviles británico (f. 2011). * 24 de junio: Juan Román Riquelme, futbolista argentino. * 24 de junio: Luis García Sanz, futbolista español. * 24 de junio: Shunsuke Nakamura, futbolista japonés. * 24 de junio: Emppu Vuorinen, guitarrista finlandés, de la banda Nightwish. * 25 de junio: Aramis Ramírez, beisbolista dominicano. * 28 de junio: Ha Ji Won, actriz y cantante surcoreana. * 29 de junio: Nicole Scherzinger, cantautora estadounidense. Julio * 7 de julio: Leo Morales, futbolista venezolano. * 10 de julio: Kotaro Koizumi, actor japonés. * 12 de julio: Michelle Rodriguez, actriz y modelo estadounidense. * 12 de julio: Topher Grace, actor estadounidense. * 17 de julio: Dolores Fonzi, actriz argentina. * 20 de julio: Charlie Korsmo, actor estadounidense. * 21 de julio: Josh Hartnett, actor y productor estadounidense. * 21 de julio: Justin Bartha, actor estadounidense. * 22 de julio: A. J. Cook, actriz canadiense. * 31 de julio: Will Champion, percusionista británico, de la banda Coldplay. Agosto * 8 de agosto: Ana Serradilla, actriz mexicana. * 17 de agosto: Vibeke Stene, cantante noruega de la banda Tristania. * 22 de agosto: Jeff Stinco, guitarrista estadounidense, de la banda Simple Plan. * 23 de agosto: Kobe Bryant, jugador estadounidense de baloncesto. * 23 de agosto: Julian Casablancas, cantante estadounidense, de la banda The Strokes. * 24 de agosto: Beth Riesgraf, actriz estadounidense. * 25 de agosto: Kel Mitchell, actor, cantante y comediante estadounidense. * 31 de agosto: Sol Estevanez, actriz argentina. Septiembre * 3 de septiembre: Tinkara Kovač, cantante eslovena. * 4 de septiembre: Wes Bentley, actor estadounidense. * 12 de septiembre: Benjamin Mckenzie, actor estadounidense. * 14 de septiembre: Silvia Navarro, actriz mexicana. * 16 de septiembre: Laureano Olivares, actor venezolano. * 20 de septiembre: Inés Sainz, presentadora de televisión, periodista y modelo mexicana. * 22 de septiembre: Harry Kewell, futbolista australiano. * 28 de septiembre: Bushidō, rapero alemán. * 28 de septiembre: Pastora Soler, cantante española. * 28 de septiembre: Julia Michelón, locutora, actriz y profesora argentina. * 30 de septiembre: Candice Michelle, actriz, modelo y ex-luchadora profesional. Octubre * 2 de octubre: Ayumi Hamasaki, cantante japonés. * 3 de octubre: Claudio Pizarro, futbolista peruano. * 7 de octubre: Asen, futbolista español. * 7 de octubre: Jorge Luis Herrera, escritor mexicano. * 7 de octubre: Omar Benson Miller, actor estadounidense. * 9 de octubre: Nicky Byrne, cantante irlandés, de la banda Westlife. * 14 de octubre: Usher Raymond, cantante, bailarín y actor estadounidense. * 14 de octubre: José Luis Reséndez, actor y modelo mexicano. * 14 de octubre: Paul Hunter, jugador de snooker británico (f. 2006). * 16 de octubre: Kala Savage, actriz y cantante estadounidense. * 26 de octubre: Cm Punk, luchador profesional estadounidense. * 28 de octubre: Marta Etura, actriz española. * 30 de octubre: Cristina Castaño, actriz española. Noviembre thumbnail|120px|[[Rachel McAdams.]] * 3 de noviembre: Risa Mizuno, actriz de voz japonesa. * 3 de noviembre: Akapei Latu, yudoca tongano. * 7 de noviembre: Rio Ferdinand, futbolista inglés. * 7 de noviembre: Jan Vennegoor of Hesselink, futbolista neerlandés. * 10 de noviembre: Nadine Angerer, futbolista alemana. * 12 de noviembre: Alexandra Maria Lara, actriz rumana * 13 de noviembre: Nikolai Fraiture, bajista estadounidense, de la banda The Strokes. * 17 de noviembre: Rachel McAdams, actriz canadiense. * 20 de noviembre: Fran Perea, actor y cantante español. * 23 de noviembre: Tote, futbolista español. * 24 de noviembre: Katherine Heigl, actriz estadounidense. * 25 de noviembre: Shiina Ringo, cantante japonesa. * 25 de noviembre: Taís Araújo, actriz brasileña. * 27 de noviembre: Unax Ugalde, actor español. * 28 de noviembre: Mayré Martínez, cantante venezolana. * 29 de noviembre: Benjamín Vicuña, actor chileno. * 29 de noviembre: Andriy Vorobey, futbolista ucraniano. * 29 de noviembre: Ludwika Paleta, actriz polaco-mexicana. * 30 de noviembre: Gael García Bernal, actor mexicano. Diciembre thumbnail|120px|[[Manny Pacquiao en 2011.]] * 2 de diciembre: Nelly Furtado, cantautora canadiense. * 2 de diciembre: Peter Moylan, beisbolista australiano. * 2 de diciembre: Christopher Wolstenholme, bajista y cantante británico, de la banda Muse. * 4 de diciembre: Jaclyn Victor, cantante malaya, ganadora del Malaysian Idol. * 5 de diciembre: Mariano Martínez, actor argentino. * 8 de diciembre: Ian Somerhalder, actor estadounidense. * 9 de diciembre: Gastón Gaudio, tenista argentino. * 10 de diciembre: Jose Mari, futbolista español. * 13 de diciembre: Tote King, rapero español. * 17 de diciembre: Víctor S. Peña, escritor, abogado y periodista mexicano. * 17 de diciembre: Chase Utley, beisbolista estadounidense. * 17 de diciembre: Manny Pacquiao, boxeador filipino. * 17 de diciembre: Neil Sanderson, baterista canadiense, de la banda Three Days Grace * 18 de diciembre: Katie Holmes, actriz estadounidense. * 22 de diciembre: Mia Tyler, actriz y modelo estadounidense. * 23 de diciembre: Víctor Martínez, beisbolista venezolano. * 29 de diciembre: Alexis Amore, actriz porno estadounidense-peruana. * 30 de diciembre: Alonso Filomeno Mayo, cineasta peruano. * 31 de diciembre: Sugey Ábrego, actriz y conductora mexicana. Fallecimientos Fallecimientos (enero a junio) * 11 de enero: Ibn-e-Insha, humorista pakistaní, poeta en urdú (n. 1927). * 14 de enero: Kurt Gödel, matemático alemán. * 17 de enero: Blas de Otero, poeta español. * 18 de enero: Nicanor Piñole, pintor español. * 19 de enero: Francisco Cantera Burgos, historiador y humanista español. * 1 de febrero: Jorge Cafrune, cantautor folclórico argentino. * 3 de febrero: Otto Maria Carpeaux, ensayista, crítico literario y periodista austríaco nacionalizado brasileño (n. 1900). * 9 de febrero: Julio Jaramillo, cantante ecuatoriano. * 11 de febrero: Harry Martinson, escritor sueco. * 11 de marzo: Claude François, cantante francés. * 12 de marzo: John Cazale, actor estadounidense. * 16 de marzo: Renny Ottolina, animador venezolano de televisión. * 1 de mayo: Aram Jachaturián, compositor ruso. * 16 de mayo: William Steinberg, director de orquesta y músico alemán. * 21 de mayo: Enrique Gebhard, arquitecto chileno. * 26 de mayo: Tamara Karsavina, bailarina rusa. * 2 de junio: Santiago Bernabéu, político español, presidente del Real Madrid. * 20 de junio: Mark Robson, cineasta canadiense. Fallecimientos (julio a diciembre) * 26 de julio: Mary Blair, animadora, diseñadora gráfica, ilustradora y guionista estadounidense (n. 1911). * 2 de agosto: Carlos Chávez, compositor mexicano (n. 1899). * 6 de agosto: Pablo VI, papa italiano. * 11 de agosto: Joe Davis, jugador de billar y snooker británico. * 22 de agosto: Jomo Kenyatta, político keniano. * 7 de septiembre: Keith Moon, músico inglés. * 11 de septiembre: Ronnie Peterson, piloto sueco. * 26 de septiembre: Manne Siegbahn, físico sueco. * 28 de septiembre: Juan Pablo I, papa italiano. * 17 de octubre: Giovanni Gronchi, político italiano. * 19 de octubre: Ramón Mercader, mercenario español, asesino de Trotsky. * 20 de octubre: Salka Viertel, actriz y guionista de cine austriaca-estadounidense. * 20 de octubre: Oliverio Castañeda de León, estudiante guatemalteco asesinado (n. 1955). * 23 de octubre: Román Románov, príncipe ruso. * 18 de noviembre: Jim Jones, religioso estadounidense. * 20 de noviembre: Giorgio de Chirico, pintor italiano. * 27 de noviembre: Harvey Milk, activista estadounidense. * 8 de diciembre: Golda Meir, política israelí. * 10 de diciembre: Emilio Portes Gil, político mexicano, presidente entre 1928 y 1930 (n. 1890). * 30 de diciembre: Arturo Pacheco Altamirano, pintor chileno. Arte y literatura * Carmen Conde ingresa en la Real Academia Española, segunda mujer en esta academia, después de María Isidra de Guzmán y de la Cerda, que su único acto allí fue la pronunciación de su discurso inaugural en 1784. * Miguel Delibes publica El disputado voto del señor Cayo y Aventuras, venturas y desventuras de un cazador a rabo. * Michael Ende publica Lirum Larum Willi Warum. * Carlos Fuentes publica La cabeza de la hidra. * Milan Kundera publica El libro de la risa y el olvido. Ciencia y tecnología * Construcción del puente de Rande, puente atirantado que une ambos márgenes de la ría de Vigo. * Fundación de la Estación Experimental Alfredo Volio Mata, de la Universidad de Costa Rica. Astronáutica * 20 de mayo: lanzamiento de la sonda estadounidense Pioneer Venus a Venus. * 28 de junio: lanzamiento del satélite estadounidense de observación marina Seasat. * 9 de septiembre: lanzamiento de la sonda espacial soviética Venera 11 con destino Venus. * 14 de septiembre: lanzamiento de la sonda espacial soviética Venera 12 con destino Venus. Cine * 6 de enero: Coma de Michael Crichton. * 22 de febrero: El cazador de Michael Cimino. * 5 de abril: La habitación verde de François Truffaut. * 5 de abril: Pretty Baby de Louis Malle. * 26 de abril: El último vals de Martin Scorsese. * 2 de junio: Capricornio Uno de Peter Hyams. * 5 de junio: Damien: Omen II de Don Taylor. * 16 de junio: Grease de Randal Kleiser. * 16 de junio: Tiburón 2 de Jeannot Szwarc. * 28 de junio: El cielo puede esperar de Warren Beatty. * 19 de julio: La venganza de la pantera rosa de Blake Edwards. * 27 de julio: Desmadre a la americana de John Landis. * 2 de agosto: Interiores de Woody Allen. * 3 de agosto: Piraña de Joe Dante. * 16 de agosto: Fuerza 10 de Navarone de Guy Hamilton. * 31 de agosto: El expreso de medianoche de Alan Parker. * 2 de septiembre: El amanecer de los muertos de George A. Romero. * 13 de septiembre: Días del cielo de Terrence Malick. * 15 de septiembre: Como humo se va de Lou Adler. * 5 de octubre: Los Niños del Brasil de Franklin J. Schaffner. * 6 de octubre: Muerte en el Nilo de John Guillermin. * 19 de octubre: Watership Down (película de 1978) de Martin Rosen. * 25 de octubre: Halloween de John Carpenter. * 15 de noviembre: El señor de los anillos de Ralph Bakshi. * 10 de diciembre: Superman de Richard Donner. * 20 de diciembre: La invasión de los ultracuerpos de Philip Kaufman. * 20 de diciembre: Duro de pelar de James Fargo. Deporte Atletismo * Campeonato Europeo de Atletismo de 1978: Praga, Checoslovaquia. ** Jordi Llopart consigue la medalla de oro en la prueba de 50 km marcha. * Campeonato Europeo de Atletismo en Pista Cubierta de 1978: Milán, Italia. Automovilismo thumb|Lotus 77 Sears Point. * Fórmula 1: ** Campeonato de pilotos: *# Mario Andretti 64 pts. *# Ronnie Peterson 51 pts. *# Carlos Reutemann 48 pts. ** Campeonato de constructores: *# Lotus-Ford 116 pts. *# Brabham-Alfa Romeo 69 pts. *# Ferrari 65 pts. Baloncesto * Copa del Rey de Baloncesto: El FC Barcelona se proclama campeón. Ciclismo * Tour de Francia: # Bernard Hinault # 20px|Bandera de los Países Bajos. Joop Zoetemelk # 20px|Bandera de Portugal. Joaquín Agostinho * Vuelta a España: # Bernard Hinault # 20px José Pesarrodona # Jean René Bernaudeau * Giro de Italia: # 20px|Bandera de Bélgica. Johan De Muynck # Gianbattista Baronchelli # Francesco Moser * Campeonato mundial de ciclismo en ruta: # 20px|Bandera de los Países Bajos. Gerrie Knetemann # Francesco Moser # 20px|Bandera de Dinamarca. Jorgen Marcussen * Milán-San Remo: 20px|Bandera de Bélgica. Roger De Vlaeminck * Tour de Flandes: 20px|Bandera de Bélgica. Walter Godefroot * París-Roubaix: Francesco Moser * Amstel Gold Race: 20px|Bandera de los Países Bajos. Jan Raas * Lieja-Bastogne-Lieja: 20px|Bandera de Bélgica. Joseph Bruyère * Campeonato de Zúrich: 20px|Bandera de Alemania. Dietrich Thurau * París-Tours: 20px|Bandera de los Países Bajos. Jan Raas * Giro de Lombardía: Francesco Moser * Burdeos-París: 20px|Bandera de Bélgica. Herman Van Springel * Clásica de los Puertos: 20px Carlos Machín * Critérium Nacional: Bernard Hinault * Cuatro días de Dunkerque: 20px|Bandera de Bélgica. Freddy Maertens * Dauphiné Libéré: 20px|Bandera de Bélgica. Michel Pollentier * Subida a Montjuic: 20px|Bandera de Bélgica. Michel Pollentier * '''Flecha Valona: Michel Laurent * Gran Premio Navarra: 20px Miguel María Lasa * Clásica de Amorebieta: 20px Domingo Perurena * Gante-Wevelgem: 20px|Bandera de Bélgica. Ferdi Van Den Haute * Gran Premio de Plouay: Pierre-Raymond Villemiane * Gran Premio de las Naciones: 20px|Bandera de Francia. Bernard Hinault * Midi Libre: Claudio Bortolotto * Milán-Turín: Pierino Gavazzi * Omloop Het Volk: 20px|Bandera de Bélgica. Freddy Maertens * París-Niza: 20px|Bandera de los Países Bajos. Gerrie Knetemann * Semana Catalana: 20px Enrique Cima * Subida a Arrate: 20px Faustino Fernández * Tirreno-Adriático: Giuseppe Saronni * Tour de Romandía: 20px|Bandera de los Países Bajos. Johan Van der Velde * Volta a Cataluña: Francesco Moser * Vuelta a Aragón: 20px Jesús Suárez Cuevas * Vuelta a Asturias: 20px Enrique Martínez Heredia * Vuelta a La Rioja: 20px Francisco Galdós * Vuelta al País Vasco: 20px José Antonio González Linares Fútbol * Copa Mundial de Fútbol de 1978: 25 de junio, Argentina logra su primera Copa Mundial de Fútbol al vencer a los Países Bajos por 3-1. * Copa Libertadores de América: Boca Juniors se proclama campeón de la mano de Juan Carlos Lorenzo. * Torneos Metropolitano: 29 de octubre, se consagra campeón el Quilmes Atlético Club. * Fútbol Profesional Colombiano: Millonarios vence por 11ª vez. * Primera División de Perú: Alianza Lima se corona bicampeón, gana así su título número 17 de su historia. * Serie A de Ecuador: El Nacional de Quito consigue su primer tricampeonato, algo que ningún otro club habría logrado previamente. Consigue su título número 5 en su historia. * Copa de Europa (actual Liga de Campeones de la UEFA): Liverpool FC se corona campeón de la competición derrotando al conjunto del Club Brujas de Bélgica en el legendario estadio de Wembley en Londres. * Copa Intercontinental: No se disputó el torneo. Tenis 10 de julio: Martina Navratilova llega a ser la número 1 del mundo. Otros deportes * Hockey sobre patines: El FC Barcelona se proclama campeón por tercera vez de la Copa de Europa. * Natación: Tercera edición de los Campeonatos del Mundo de Natación en Berlín, República Democrática Alemana. Música * En este año fue lanzada la película Grease (Brillantina). * El musical de la guerra de los mundos de Jeff Wayne, the Jeff Wayne's Musical Version of The War of the Worlds. * El músico, cantante, director y compositor colombiano Jairo Varela funda a El Grupo Niche. * Primer Festival Celta de Ortigueira. * Se forma la banda Ratt. * Se forma la banda Dokken, después de un cambio de su nombre Airborn. * Muere el baterista de The Who, Keith Moon, a la edad de 32 años. Noticias * Telecogresca: Primera edición: Pere Tàpias, Orquestra Encantada i Tribu Publicaciones * AC/DC: Powerage * Ace Frehley: Ace Frehley * Al Stewart: Time Passages * Alan Parsons Project: Pyramid * Billy Joel: 52nd Street * Black Sabbath: Never Say Die! * Blondie: Parallel Lines * Bob Dylan: Masterpieces * Bob Dylan: Street Legal * Boney M: Nightflight To Venus * Buddy Holly: se edita el álbum doble 20 Golden Greats, muy vendido en el Reino Unido * Bruce Springsteen: Darkness On The Edge Of Town * Camilo Sesto: Sentimientos * Carpenters: Christmas Portrait * Cheap Trick: Heaven Tonight * Chick Corea: Friends * Chick Corea: The Mad Hatter * Chick Corea: Secret Agent, * David Gilmour: David Gilmour * Deep Purple: When We Rock, We Rock and When We Roll, We Roll * Dire Straits: Dire Straits * Earth, Wind & Fire: The Best of Earth, Wind & Fire, Vol. 1 * Elton John: A Single Man * Emerson, Lake & Palmer: Love Beach * Gene Simmons: Gene Simmons * Genesis: And Then There Were Three * Hank Williams: 40 Greatest Hits * Jean-Michel Jarre: Equinoxe * Joaquín Sabina: Inventario * José Luis Perales: Como la lluvia fresca y Soledades (Editado sólo para Hispanoamérica). * Judas Priest: Stained Class * Judas Priest: Killing Machine/Hell Bent for Leather * Julio Iglesias: Emociones * Kate Bush: The Kick Inside * Kiss: The Originals II * Kiss: Double Platinum * Kraftwerk: Die Mensch-Maschine * María Jiménez: Se Acabó * Mike Oldfield: Incantations * Módulos: Módulos (LP 5º). * Módulos: Todo tiene su fin (LP recopilatorio). * Pat Metheny Group: Pat Metheny Group * Paul Stanley: Paul Stanley * Peter Criss: Peter Criss * Queen: Jazz * Richard Clayderman: A comme amour * Richard Clayderman: Medley Concerto * Richard Wright: Wet Dream * Rush: Hemispheres * Scorpions: Tokyo Tapes * Tangerine Dream: Cyclone * The Beach Boys: M.I.U. Album * The Clash: Give 'Em Enough Rope * The Doors: An American Prayer * The Police: Outlandos d'Amour * The Ramones: Road to Ruin * The Rolling Stones: Some Girls * Toto: Toto * Uriah Heep: Fallen Angel * Van Halen: Van Halen * Wings: Wings Greatest * Yes: Tormato * Yola Polastry: Pa'Rondas y Pa'Ronditas con Yola Televisión Premios Medalla Fields * Pierre René Deligne, Institut des hautes études scientifiques. * Charles Louis Fefferman, Universidad de Princeton. * Gregori Alexandrovitch Margulis, Universidad de Moscú. * Daniel G. Quillen, MIT. Premio Cervantes * Dámaso Alonso. Premio Ernst von Siemens * Rudolf Serkin. Premios Globo de Oro * Mejor película: Drama: El expreso de medianoche. * Mejor película: Comedia o musical: El cielo puede esperar. * Mejor director: Michael Cimino por El cazador. * Mejor actor: Drama: Jon Voight por El regreso. * Mejor actor: Comedia o musical: Warren Beatty por El cielo puede esperar. * Mejor actriz: Drama: Jane Fonda por El regreso. * Mejor actriz: Comedia o musical: Ellen Burstyn por El próximo año a la misma hora compartido con Maggie Smith por California Suite. * Mejor guion: Oliver Stone por El expreso de medianoche. * Mejor serie: Drama: 60 Minutos * Mejor serie: Comedia o musical: Taxi. Premio Nadal * Narciso de Germán Sánchez Espeso. Premios Nobel * Física: Pyotr Leonidovich Kapitsa, Arno Allan Penzias, Robert Woodrow Wilson. * Química: Peter Dennis Mitchell. * Medicina: Werner Arber, Daniel Nathans, Hamilton O. Smith. * Literatura: Isaac Bashevis Singer. * Paz: Mohamed Anwar Al-Sadat y Menájem Beguin. * Economía: Herbert Simon. Premios Óscar * Mejor película: El cazador. * Mejor director: Michael Cimino por El cazador. * Mejor actor: Jon Voight por El regreso. * Mejor actriz: Jane Fonda por El regreso. * Mejor actor de reparto: Christopher Walken por El cazador. * Mejor actriz de reparto: Maggie Smith por California Suite. * Mejor guion original: Robert Jones y Waldo Salt por El regreso. Premio Planeta * Ganador: La muchacha de las bragas de oro de Juan Marsé * Finalista: Los invitados de Alfonso Grosso. Referencias Enlaces externos *